1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for handover or roaming during file download or streaming.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a Convergence of Broadcast and Mobile Services (CBMS) system, a receiver or a terminal (hereafter, referred to as a terminal) can download or stream a file. The terminal can move to another reception source, that is, hand over or roam to another reception source. Disadvantageously, after the handover or the roaming, it normally takes a considerable amount of time for the terminal to restart the reception of information required to continue the previous file download or streaming. In this respect, an apparatus and a method are needed for more efficiently continuing the downloading or streaming when the terminal hands over or roams to another reception source.